The present invention relates to an anchoring device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an anchoring device designed to secure a beach umbrella in the ground.
Spending time at a beach during warm weather is a popular activity for many individuals. While the higher temperatures allow for enjoyment of the outdoors, specifically the enjoyment of waterfront and shoreline property, a hot sun beating down can be irritating and potentially dangerous. Extended exposure to sun can be uncomfortable, as well as cause overheating, sunburns and dehydration. A convenient device used to block the sun and create shade is a beach umbrella.
The beach umbrella is an oversized umbrella with a spiked end that is inserted into the ground and opened to create a portable canopy shielding individuals who are positioned underneath. However, because the umbrella is large, it is prone to catching gusts of wind and therefore be uprooted. This can be particularly problematic in beaches that are located in windier areas. If a gust of wind dislodges the umbrella from its location, it is not only an inconvenience for the umbrella users, but can potentially become a dangerous projectile to those in the immediate and extended surrounding areas.
Devices are known in the prior art that are designed to anchor down a beach umbrella. Some devices provide a bag that can be filled with heavy material and tethered to the pole of a beach umbrella. However, these devices only offer anchoring power commensurate with readily available material that can fit within the bag, which can be limiting in many situations. Other devices teach umbrellas having a shovel-like end attached directly to the umbrella pole. These devices can be cumbersome to use and are limited in that an umbrella pole must be lowered very deep into the ground to offer sufficient security in windy conditions. Additionally, many consumer beach umbrellas are made of a top pole portion and a top umbrella portion, and these devices are limited to securing the bottom pole portion without securing the top umbrella portion. Yet other devices offer simply tie-down ropes, which are limited to being used with a separate and potentially not readily available anchoring device.